


escape the night

by graceynlane



Series: Phan Oneshots [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceynlane/pseuds/graceynlane
Summary: dan and phil are on escape the night (joey graceffa's youtube red show) when one of them gets voted in for a challenge and doesn't make it, the other has trouble going on without them.





	escape the night

**Author's Note:**

> i only listed the main characters pls don't attack me

it was time to vote,  _again_. so many people had already died and dan and phil were already in a bad headspace, dan worse than phil as he had been voted into the last challenge and had to watch one of his best friends die.

because of this, everyone agreed dan wasn't pulling his weight in the group, well everyone except phil of course. he just couldn't focus as pj's death was playing over and over again in his head.

"phil they're all going to vote for me", dan whispered as they made their way back to the house. strolling slowly behind the rest of the group so they could talk in private. dan stood closer to phil so their arms were touching.

"no they won't, i won't let them." phil looked over to dan and saw the fear in his eyes. "i'll talk to them inside, don't worry. i won't let you die." he took his best friends hand in his and squeezed tight.

once everyone entered the house, they all took seats on the couches as the voting rules were given to them once again and they were given time to talk among themselves.

the rest of the group eyed dan and phil before splitting up into two smaller groups and began whispering and glancing around the room.

phil slowly stood up, pulling dan up with him, and walked them over to joey, jenn, and andrew. they all stopped talking as they saw the two boys near them.

"who...who are you guys voting for?" dan asked softly, keeping his head down.

"you", andrew truthfully said before anyone could lie.

"oh, um. well i-"

"time to vote!" alvin, the housekeeper called.

everyone made their way back to their seats and took a deep breath.

"i'm voting for caspar", phil whispered to dan as dodie walked up to the table to cast her vote. "he voted you in last time and needs a taste of what it's like."

dan only nodded as his name was called. he slowly walked to the table and wrote down caspar's name with a shaky hand. phil went immediately after him a smirk on his face. he picked up the pen, and called out the name he was writing so everyone knew.

caspar laughed as phil sat back down, "if that's how you wanna play mate." caspar took his turn to vote after phil and stared down the two boys on his way to the table. he grabbed the piece of paper and pen and smiled at dan before writing down the name and calling it out just like phil did. "daniel." he stated simply.

the young brown haired boy reached over and squeezed his best friends hand. he was going to get voted in,  _again_ , he knew it and it terrified him.

"you're good", phil whispered, trying to make dan believe him even though phil didn't believe himself. "it's not going to be you."

but it was a lie, almost everyone in the room except for one man had voted for dan. dan was going in, and they had no control over it.

"has everyone had a chance to cast their votes?" alvin said, interrupting the silence and making dan jump, and lean even closer into his best friend. the housekeeper looked around to see everyone nod their heads, and then picked up the small bowl holding all the names. he reached his hand in and pulled out the first piece of paper, unfolding it to read the name.

dan and phil held their breath as alvin spoke the name written down. "caspar", he said simply, no emotion in his voice. he put the paper down and quickly pulled out another name. "dan", he said, glancing over at the two friends that were already in tears.

caspar stood and walked past dan to stand with alvin, kicking him on his way past. "come on, i want to get this over with."

dan quickly hugged phil as tight as he could. he hugged his best friend like it was the last time he would ever see him, because if dan didn't beat caspar at this challenge, it  _would_  be.

"you've got this", phil whispered. "you can beat him, i know you can. just stay focused. it's just like all the other puzzles you've solved here, you're the best at them. you'll come back up here and we will get out of here, together."

"yeah, o-okay", dan spoke shakily as he headed over to stand beside caspar. the two were led down to the basement, where only one would return from. and phil was praying to everything out there that it was dan that came back up those stairs.

* * *

  
it was quiet in the living room, too quiet for phil. he need to talk to someone, but all these monsters had voted for his best friend to go down into that basement to do god knows what and risk his life.

but he talked to them anyway.

"i wonder what they're doing down there", he said quietly and all eyes were immediately on him. "something to do with books, i think. since they had to find that diary, you know?"

everyone was quiet for a while, not really answering the black haired boy who sat alone on a small couch.

"dan didn't deserve to go down there and you lol bloody well know it", dodie spoke up, not taking her eyes off the floor. "he has been more helpful than any of us. yeah, he was a little shaken up from the last challenge, but he watched one of his best friends die and he just needed time to adjust, which we didn't give him. you all just threw him right back into that place, with the one person that will do anything to make sure he doesn't make it out of this house alive. all of you are sick and i hope you know that." she finally looked up and met phil's eyes, who was staring at her with a shocked expression. "i'm really sorry phil."

* * *

"okay boys", alvin said as dan and caspar stepped into the room. there was a table in the middle with an envelope on it, and on each side of the room there was a small bookshelf that only held one row of books. "you have thirty minutes to complete the challenge, if neither of you finish in that time you will both die and two more people will have to be voted in to try to retrieve the diary. good luck." with that he stepped out of the room and closed the door.

dan and caspar rushed towards the table. caspar made it first and ripped open the envelope, pulled out a small piece of paper and dan read the message aloud.

"on each shelf there are fifteen books, on the cover page of each book there is a riddle. you will have to arrange the books in alphabetical order based off the answer to the riddle. the first person to complete the challenge correctly will receive the diary."

caspar was moving quick, much quicker than dan. he went over to his bookshelf and began reading the riddles and writing the answers down on a small notebook that they were both provided.

caspar was great at riddles.

dan wasn't.

caspar was on his third book in only a few minutes.

dan was on his first.

dan panicked.

he suddenly realized he couldn't breathe, his hands were shaking so bad he dropped the book he was holding in his hands. he bent down and picked the book back up, reading over the riddle again and again but he just couldn't come up with an answer.

_what is black when you buy it, red when you use it, and grey when you throw it away?_

"hey, caspar", dan said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"i'm not helping you", caspar said, picking up his fourth book.

"no, just can you slow down. i-i can't focus, and could you just give me a few seconds to get everything together?"

caspar didn't even answer.

dan sighed and put down the book he was holding and picked up another one, opening to the cover page and reading the riddle.

_what is harder to catch the faster you run?_

dan knew this one. the answer was breath. he smiled to himself and wrote breath down on a piece of notebook paper, ripped it out and placed it on top of the book. he took another off the shelf and opened it up, freaking out once again when he couldn't come up with an answer.

he zoned out. he gave up. he put his back against the wall and slid down onto the floor. there was no way he was going to beat caspar so why should he even try. he closed his eyes.

dan didn't know how much time had passed, but he heard caspar whisper a quiet yes and he opened his eyes to see a secret door had opened up and caspar was holding the diary.

suddenly the door burst and two men in masks came in and walked over to dan. the boy pushed himself back into the wall, crying and screaming phil's name. one of the men grabbed him while the other pulled out a syringe with a large needle and injected him in the arm with the green liquid inside. he immediately started choking and spitting up blood. before anyone could even blink, the brown haired boy, whose best friend in the whole world was just upstairs, was dead.

* * *

  
phil quickly looked up as he heard footsteps entering the room. but they didn't sound right. they weren't soft and gentle like his best friends. which could only mean...

phil let out a loud sob as caspar came into the room. he couldn't breathe and fell off the couch, but was quickly caught by joey before he could fully hit the floor.

"phil sweetheart, you have to breathe", jenn whispered to him. but the black haired boy couldn't hear her. the only thing on his mind was the fact that his best friend, the  _love of his life_ , didn't come back into that room.

his best friend didn't escape the night.

and there was no way he was going to either.

not without dan.

_The End._


End file.
